icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 Channel One Cup
Staffan Kronwall | points = 4 | mvp = | prevseason = 2010 | nextseason = 2012 }} The 2011 Channel One Cup was played between 15–18 December 2011, during the 2011 European Trophy playoffs. The Czech Republic, Finland, Sweden and Russia played a round-robin for a total of three games per team and six games in total. Five of the matches were played in the Megasport Arena in Moscow, Russia, and one match in the ČEZ Stadion Chomutov in Chomutov, Czech Republic. Sweden won the tournament, which was part of Euro Hockey Tour 2011–12. Standings Games All times are local (UTC+4 for the games in Russia, and UTC+1 for the game in the Czech Republic). | score = 1–2 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 | periods = (1–0, 0–2, 0–0) | goalie1 = Jakub Štěpánek | goalie2 = Viktor Fasth | goals1 = P. Průcha – 00:05 | goals2 = 29:49 – D. Axelsson (C. Söderberg, T. Viklund) 34:33 – N. Persson (M. Ritola, S. Kronwall) | stadium = ČEZ Stadion Chomutov, Chomutov | attendance = 5,225 | official = Tom Laaksonen | official2 = Petri Tuomisto | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101169/Actions | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 24 | shots2 = 28 }} | score = 0–3 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 | periods = (0–1, 0–0, 0–2) | goalie1 = Teemu Lassila | goalie2 = Konstantin Barulin | goals1 = | goals2 = 16:02 – I. Nikulin (S. Shirokov, A. Radulov) 42:40 – D. Kokarev (E. Bodrov) 55:46 – V. Schipachev (V. Tarasenko) | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 14,000 | official = Vladimir Sindler | official2 = Milan Minar | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101168/Actions | penalties1 = 35 | penalties2 = 35 | shots1 = 19 | shots2 = 31 }} | score = 2–4 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 0–2 1–2 2–2 2–3 2–4 | periods = (0–1, 1–1, 1–2) | goalie1 = Konstantin Barulin | goalie2 = Viktor Fasth | goals1 = S. Shirokov (A. Radulov) (PP) – 30:39 N. Zherdev (A. Radulov) (PP) – 43:59 | goals2 = 10:17 – (PP) S. Kronwall (J. Andersson, N. Persson) 25:15 – S. Kronwall (R. Rosén) 44:59 – D. Axelsson (C. Söderberg, M. Karlsson) 49:44 – S. Kronwall (M. Johansson) | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 14,000 | official = Milan Minar | official2 = Vladimir Sindler | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101170/Actions | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 26 | shots1 = 25 | shots2 = 27 }} | score = 5–1 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 | periods = (2–1, 1–0, 2–0) | goalie1 = Tomáš Pöpperle | goalie2 = Mikko Koskinen | goals1 = J. Krejcik (P. Vrana) – 07:44 Z. Irgl (P. Hubáček) – 14:25 Z. Irgl (M. Vondrka) (SH) – 22:16 P. Vrana (L. Krajíček) (PP) – 49:20 P. Vrana (L. Krajíček) – 51:21 | goals2 = 18:14 – (PP) O. Osala (T. Kiiskinen) | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 3,500 | official = Alexey Ravodin | official2 = Anatoly Zakharov | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101171/Actions | penalties1 = 18 | penalties2 = 24 | shots1 = 23 | shots2 = 23 }} | score = 3–4 GWS | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 2–2 3–2 3–3 Shootout: | periods = (1–1, 2–1, 0–1) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 0–1) | goalie1 = Mikhail Biryukov | goalie2 = Jakub Štěpánek | goals1 = N. Zherdev (D. Kalinin, E. Biryukov) (PP) – 07:25 A. Tereshchenko (A. Perezhogin) – 21:31 A. Radulov – 33:30 N. Zherdev A. Radulov V. Schipachev A. Radulov A. Radulov | goals2 = 00:31 – R. Červenka 30:27 – (PP) R. Červenka (J. Nakládal, L. Kašpar) 47:09 – T. Rolinek (P. Průcha, O. Němec) Z. Irgl P. Průcha R. Červenka Z. Irgl Z. Irgl | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 14,000 | official = Mikael Sjöqvist | official2 = Morgan Johansson | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101172/Actions | penalties1 = 4 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 32 | shots2 = 34 }} | score = 3–4 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 2–2 2–3 2–4 3–4 | periods = (1–1, 1–2, 1–1) | goalie1 = Joacim Eriksson | goalie2 = Teemu Lassila | goals1 = P. Zackrisson (C. Söderberg, D. Axelsson) (PP) – 05:56 J. Andersson (M. Ekholm) – 21:08 M. Ekholm – 59:05 | goals2 = 18:36 – V. Uusitalo (P. Wirtanen) 22:13 – T. Kiiskinen (M. Kuparinen, M. Kousa) 36:05 – (PP) M. Kousa (I. Heikkinen, T. Kiiskinen) 58:14 – H. Pesonen (J. Enlund) | stadium = Megasport Arena, Moscow | attendance = 1,500 | official = Vyacheslav Bulanov | official2 = Konstantin Olenin | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/gameonline/101173/Actions | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 22 | shots1 = 23 | shots2 = 35 }} Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes; POS = Position Source: Goaltending leaders TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: Tournament awards Best players selected by the directorate: *Best Goalkeeper: Viktor Fasth *Best Defenceman: Staffan Kronwall *Best Forward: Alexander Radulov *Top Scorer: Staffan Kronwall (3 goals, 1 assist) *Most Valuable Player: Tournament All-Star Team selected by the media: Goaltender: Defencemen: Forwards: References Channel One Cup, 2011 Category:Channel One Cup